Life Serial
by Shakimbo
Summary: Life was relatively easy for Dean Smith. Keyword: Was
1. Chapter 1

Life Serial

Pairing: Dean/Jo

Rating: M

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Violence

Spoilers: Set during season 4.17 It's a Terrible Life

Summary: Life was relatively easy for Dean Smith. Keyword: Was

88888888888888

"…_.I am the master of my fate. I am the captain of my soul." -William Ernest Henley_

Dean Smith wasn't one to frequent bars, but work had been hell this week and he needed to unwind. He took a sip of his scotch, sighing as the brown liquor burned it's way down his throat. He was on his third drink and he could already feel the mind numbing bull shit that had been work start to slowly slide away. The weight and pressure he felt from being the director of sales and marketing started to fade into the back of his mind. He slouched lower onto his seat.

He was sure he was going to pay for this in the morning and this was hell on his diet, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He lifted his glass again and took another gulp. He glanced around the bar, his eyes catching sight of the hot brunette watching him at the other end of the bar. He smiled politely at her and glanced down at his drink. He slowly lifted the glass toward his lips and finished off his drink.

He glanced up in surprise as another drink was placed in front of him.

"This one is from that fine woman down there." The bartender explained, nodding his head over toward the attractive brunette at the end of the bar.

Dean glanced back over at the woman who smiled and waved at him. He flushed a deep red and held up the glass in thanks. He was halfway through his drink when she slid into the seat next to him.

"I made you blush." She said, her voice husky.

Dean smiled at her as he nodded. "Yes. You did."

She smiled at him, her dark eyes growing darker from obvious lust. She held out her hand. "I'm Trisha."

Dean shook her hand. "Dean." He greeted. "It's a pleasure."

Trisha smile at him and he was once again struck by her beauty. She signaled the waiter for two more drinks. They talk and drink well into the night and Dean finds himself becoming more and more relaxed and tipsy as the night comes to a close. Trisha is giggling prettily at all of his lame jokes, leaning into him, giving him a nice glance at her cleavage. Dean knew how this night was going to end for him and although he doesn't do one night stands, it's been a long while for him. Not to mention the fact that Trisha is beautiful, funny and smart.

"So," She leaned forward, touching his knee like she had been doing all night. "you want to get out of here?"

Dean smiled at her before paying his tab and reaching for her hand in a silent answer.

88888

Trisha leaned heavily against Dean as they made their way down the street.

"My place is just a few blocks down." Dean said, breaking the sudden silence.

Trisha leaned over and licked his ear, giggling at his gasp of surprise. "Honey, I don't think I'm going to make it a few blocks." She moved in front of him, grabbing both of his hands as she did. She pulled him into an alleyway. "Come on I want to show you something fun."

Dean stumbled in after her, letting her lead the way. "Where are we going?"

Trisha smiled at him. "Ever do it in an alley?" She smiled sweetly at him and leaned over for a deep kiss.

Dean's mind swam as Trisha's lips moved against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moaned as she pushed him up against the wall. Dean stared down at Trisha blearily. He frowned as he realized her eyes had turned onyx.

"That's strange." He murmured tilting his head as she ran her tongue against his neck.

"I'm going to show you the night of your life." Trisha murmured against her throat. She gently nipped and kissed. She placed her tongue flat against his pulse. She moaned.

Dean gripped Trisha's hips as she began nipping at his neck. His hands tightened on her waist as the nipping changed it outright biting. "Ow." He said softly. His frown deepened. "Ow!" he repeated a little louder when the slight sting in his neck became outright burning. "Ow! Hey that-" He trailed off a Trisha suddenly pulled away from him. His eyes widened as she gave him a bloodied smile. "What-"

"I told you," Trisha interrupted softly. She gave him a feral grin. "I'm going to show you the night of your life." She leaned forward with a low growl.

Dean held his hands up, holding her at arm's length. He tried to push her away, but she barely budged. "Get off of me!" He yelled, panic stricken.

Trisha merely laughed. "I knew as soon as I saw you, you were special. You are special. I can taste it."

She leaned forward and bit him again. Dean became woozy and his head spin. He weakly tried to fight off his attacker, but was failing. He was going to die by the hands of some rabbit crazy woman. He felt himself growing even weaker and felt the fight drain out of him. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Nothing happened.

"Ah!" Trisha suddenly screamed.

Dean opened his eyes and watched in shock as Trisha was grabbed and tossed against the opposite wall by a shorter blonde.

"Bitch!" Trisha hissed.

The shorter blonde rolled her eyes and punched Trisha hard in the face. "My name is Jo and I've been hunting you for fucking days!" She pulled out a large machete.

"No!" Dean watched in a shocked haze as the blonde haired woman swung the machete at Trisha's neck, cutting her head off.

Jo stared expressionlessly as the headless vampire's body dropped onto the ground. She slowly turned to face the fallen man.

Dean's eyes widened as she came toward him, now bloodied machete still in hand. He stumbled back against the wall, falling onto his knees. "Please, don't hurt me."

The younger blonde frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly. She reached out, pausing when Dean flinched. She touched his chin and twisted his head to see the bite wound. "You were bitten." She said.

"What was that?"

"It was a vampire." Another voice replied.

Dean turned and frowned as a man in a trench coat suddenly appeared in the alleyway.

"What-"

"Castiel." Jo greeted although her tone was nowhere near sweet.

Dean looked between the two, confused and scared. "What's happening?" He asked, the fear in his tone evident.

Castiel leaned down so that he was face to face with Dean. "I am an Angel of the Lord, and I'm am here to help you."

Jo rolled her eyes heavenward. "Just do it."

"Do what?" Dean asked flinching away as Castiel reached out toward him with two fingers. "What-" He trailed off and collapsed into unconscious as the angel touched his forehead.

Jo leaned down and ran her fingers across Dean's cheek with a small sigh. "Get him to a hospital." She said softly. She glanced over her shoulder at the dead vamp. "I'll clean up this mess."

Castiel stared at Jo for a long moment. "We will save him." He said softly.

Jo merely shook her head and turned away from him. "The man I know wouldn't have stopped fighting so easily."

"But Jo," Castiel said calmly. He glanced down at Dean. "He is no longer the man you know."

TBC**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Sammy you gotta remember the consequences of touching my tunes."_

_Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "Dude, I didn't touch your stupid "tunes". Maybe you should think about upgrading from eighties hair bands." _

"_Blasphemous!" Dean suddenly shouted. _

_Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother and they both cracked up laughing. _

_Dean grinned at his brother, feeling a sudden lift in the atmosphere and mood. They hadn't joked like this in weeks. Things been tense between the two of them and he was glad for the reprieve. _

"_Think there's a vamp nest in Richmond," Sam said, glancing sideways. "Want to go clear it out?" _

_Dean grinned at his brother and pressed down onto the accelerator. "Lets roll." _

Dean's head felt as though it was going to explode as he opened his eyes.

He was in a hospital.

He blinked a few times, confusion and panic overtaking him as the memories from the previous night had returned. He slowly sat up and turned his head wincing from the sudden throbbing on the left side of his neck.

"Mr. Smith, you're awake."

Dean turned at the sound of his name. He watched as a doctor stood at the head of his bed.

"We can release you today Mr. Smith. It seems as though you were attacked by a wild animal." The doctor scribbled something onto his pad. "We gave you a tetanus shot, cleaned up the bite. I'm going to prescribe you some antibiotics just to be careful."

Dean sat up blearily, the beginnings of a headache throbbing behind his eyes. "Wild animal?" He repeated.

"Yup." The doctor nodded. "You're extremely lucky too. We've been getting animal attacks for the past two weeks. You're the first survivor."

Dean tried hard to remember the night before, but all he could vaguely remember was drinking a ridiculous amount of alcohol and talking to a beautiful brunette at the bar. He must've passed out in an alley somewhere or in the middle of the street. God, he could've been murdered. "How did I get here?" He asked out loud.

"Some guy brought you in." The doctor answered. "Must've been a nice pedestrian. You were lucky he was passing by. You can just head to the nurses station for your discharge forms and prescription and you'll be on your way."

Dean hopped off of the bed and reached for his jacket. He slowly made his way over toward the nurse's station, the bite on his neck throbbing with each turn of his head.

888

He was out the door five minutes later, sighing heavily as he realized he had to hail a taxi home. His head throbbed as he road the twenty minute drive to his apartment. He paid the cab and made the slow walk toward his apartment, unaware of the eyes watching him across the street.

Dean moved about his large apartment lowly, taking the antibiotics and pain killers the hospital had given to him. He tossed the eaten apple into the trash and quickly undressed, needing t feel the hot water on his skin. His thoughts churned as he stood under the spray. He tried hard to remember the night before. His instincts told him he was missing something. Something important.

He just couldn't. sighing to himself, he switched the water off and climbed out of the shower. He put his robe on and made his way into the bathroom. He could feel his head start to swim from the painkillers he had taken. He collapsed face first onto his king sized bed. He knew one thing, he was never drinking again.

88

"Good morning Mr. Smith."

"Morning Doug." Dean greeted as he made his way toward the elevators.

Doug smiled. "Had a good weekend? Hey what happened to your neck?"

Dean sighed in annoyance as he pressed the button for the elevator again. "Accident." He muttered, relieved when the doors opened. He nodded to the others already on the elevator and sighed heavily.

The elevator dinged and he moved onto his floor.

"Hey Dean! We still on for golf this Thursday?"

"Hey Art. Yeah." He waved.

"Hey what happened to your neck?"

"Accident." He answered without turning for small talk like he usually did. He made his way toward his receptionist.

"Shelia do you have my-" He trailed off as he came face to face with a pretty red head. "You're not Shelia."

The redhead smiled at him. "No. I'm not. I'm Janet, the tempt. Shelia's out with the flu." she lifted a mug. "I have your coffee Mr. Smith."

Dean blinked, feeling confused. Shelia was never sick. Ever. So much so he had a sneaking suspicion that she was some type of cyborg thing. "Uh, thanks, but I have my thermos." He held up his metal thermos filled with his delicious French coffee he splurged on every month.

Janet smiled at Dean brightly and handed him five cards. "Here are your messages Mr. Smith."

Dean took the messages she handed him. "Please, call me Dean."

She grinned at him. "Sorry." She apologized. "Don't forget you have a teleconference with Mr. Denson at two. Mr. Rerdrige is faxing over the contract from his company for your review and-what happened to your throat?"

"Accident." Dean answered shortly. He just wanted to forget whatever happened this weekend. "Call Mr. Denson and push the time back for that conference to four."

"Yes Mr. I mean Dean." Janet smiled as she watched Dean make his way into his office. Her smile slowly faded and her eyes flashed black.

8

Dean putt the golf ball in front of him, grinning as it was a hole in one. He placed his hand over the headset he was wearing as he spoke to one of his co-workers. "No. I'm trying this new low carb diet. Yeah. Hummus man, it's awesome. It's this middle eastern dip, it's delicious. What? Oh screw you!" He turned, nearly jumping out of his skin as he came face to face with Janet. "John? I'll call you back." He pulled the head set off. "Yes?"

Janet smiled brightly at him and held up a large folder. "Monthly expense reports are due tomorrow."

Dean frowned as he glanced at the time. "Right now?" He asked. "But it's four thirty. Can't I do it tomorrow?"

Janet shrugged slightly. "It's due first thing tomorrow morning. You know how accounting can be." She smiled slightly. "I'll help you."

Dean sighed as he placed his golf club down. For some reason, he thinks she waited to the last minute on purpose. "Alright." He said, making his way over toward his desk. "Have a seat."

Dean tried to ignore Janet's eyes on him as he quickly organized his expenses into the excel sheet. He glanced at her once and smiled briefly trying to dispel some of the discomfort he was suddenly feeling, but was failing miserably. Janet was just creepy. With her creepy smile and creepy seemingly evil gleam in her eyes.

Janet placed the printed out form into a folder as she spoke. "Can I ask you something Dean?"

_No!_ his mind screamed. "Sure." His mouth said instead.

Janet placed the next piece of paper in the folder, before looking up at him, a predator's gleam there. "Do you believe in God?"

Dean paused in his typing before slowly glancing up at creepy Janet. "Uh-" He paused and thought for a moment. "I guess so."

"Hmm." She said quietly. "that's a shame. I've always wondered why you meat sacks would believe in something that would allow his so called children to have so much pain."

Dean froze at the suddenly cold tone Janet carried. He slowly glanced up, his heart stopping as he noticed Janet's eyes were suddenly black. He shot up from his seat with a shout. "What the hell?"

"For once you have something right." Janet said with a sick grin. She slowly stood up.

Dean slowly back up, his back hitting the wall. "Uh, Janet- there's-there's something wrong with your eyes."

Janet stared at him for a short moment before throwing her head back and laughing. "Oh! This is just-too good!" She laughed. "When I heard the rumors about what that Angelic dick did to you I just had to see for myself." She shook her head and laughed. "Boy, are you in a serious shit storm right about now." She moved around the desk toward Dean.

Dean tried to move in the other direction, but found that he could not. Something painful suddenly tightened around his throat and he found himself pressed against the wall by invisible hands. He glanced at Janet who was staring at him with her hand raised. "What are you doing to me?" He choked out.

Janet paused in front of him and tilted her head to the side. "Aw look at you. Itty bitty Dean Winchester all helpless and stupid." She raised a finger and slid it down his cheek, grinning when he flinched away from her. "I can smell your fear." She breathed in deep and closed her eyes. "Mmm." She opened her eyes and grinned, leaning in closely. "I'm going to slowly take the life right out of you. It looks as though you're heaven's golden boy anymore."

Dean had no clue what she was talking about. Who the hell was Dean Winchester? She had to be insane or maybe he was dreaming. That's it. It was still the weekend, he was still in bed tripping out on painkillers. He was going to wake up any minute now. Any - "Ahh!" He screamed out as the pain moved from his throat to his ribs. No! this was real! This was real!

Janet smirked up at him, clearly enjoying the pain she was inflicting upon him. "Scream louder," She suggested. "It's like music to my ears."

'This was it.' Dean thought, the pain around his throat tightening a bit more. This was how it was going to die, being tortured by some psycho. This irrevocably sucked! He glanced down at the thing in front of him, his eyes widening as a blinding white light suddenly exploded from Janet's eyes and she screamed in pain.

"Ahhhhh!"

Dean crumbled onto the floor in a heap. He yelled out as she noticed a man in a trench coat standing above him. He gripped his sore throat, watching as the man, who had saved him, tilt his head to the side. He coughed once, then twice before attempting to speak. "What-"

"You are unharmed." The man said softly.

Dean blinked up at him. "I wouldn't-" He trailed off and his eyes widened as the man reached out a hand to touch him.

There was a sudden shift and he glanced around in panic as he realized he was now in his apartment. "The hell?"

"Not really."

Dean turned at the sound of the young woman's voice. He scrambled backward as she came further. "What's going on?"

Jo sighed as she glanced at Castiel. "Did it hurt him?"

Castiel glanced at her briefly. "No." He answered. "I eradicated the demon before it truly harmed him."

Jo shook her head. "Lets try and avoid the close calls. We can't fix this thing with a dead Dean on our hands."

"Dead Dean?" Dean repeated and they both turned to look at him. "Who are you? What's going on? Why am I-"

Jo's eyes softened as she looked from the Angel to Dean. She stepped forward. "I'm Jo. Uh-" She trailed off and glanced over at Castiel who cut her off.

"I am an Angel of the Lord. The woman that attacked you was really a demon. It was a demon."

Jo rolled her eyes and Dean slowly stood up from his spot on the floor.

"Okay." He said slowly. "This is weird. Someone has to be playing a trick on me, but I'm just going to call the police just in case-" He was cut off by Castiel putting his fingers to his forehead. He fell into an unconscious heap onto the floor.

Jo crossed her arms over her chest. "Real subtle." She breathed.

TBC


End file.
